Vinsmoke Reiju
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Princess; Mercenary | epithet = | age = 24 | birth = November 30th | height = 173 cm (5'8") | jva = Michiko Neya }} Vinsmoke Reiju, also known as "Poison Pink", is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her Sanji's elder sister. She is also the princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Reiju is a slim young woman with shoulder-length light pink hair (darker pink in the anime), covering her right eye and curling upwards at the tips. She also has purple eyes (blue in the anime), and occasionally wears light pink lipstick. Like all the Vinsmoke siblings, she has distinctive curly eyebrows that form a spiral resembling the number "6". However, unlike her brothers Sanji and Yonji, her eyebrows appear to swirl symmetrically in opposing directions. Both of her thighs are tattooed with a number "6". When commanding the forces of Germa 66, Reiju wears a raid suit, comprising a light pink dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by gold target-shaped symbols - references to the number "0" (Rei) in her name. She also wears dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a moth. Outside of her raid suit, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny purple headband in her hair, a short white satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a pink cravat, and dark high heels. For formal functions, she also wears a dark, thigh-length royal cape that is clasped in front of her neck. In the Whole Cake Chateau infirmary, Reiju wore a white frilled dress shirt, a dark thong and a bandage wrapped around her left leg. During the Tea Party, Reiju changed into a short, sleeveless dress with a frilled V-neckline, as well as dark tights that reach halfway up her thighs. She wore a royal cape similar to the one she had previously worn, but light-colored and draped over a single shoulder. When chaos broke out, she changed back into her raid suit. As a child, Reiju had shorter hair, but wore a similar dark headband. She has been shown wearing a light pink dress with the letter "Z" on the right side, as well as other dresses featuring the number "0" in various forms. She also usually wore a dark ascot. Gallery Personality Unlike her cruel and abusive brothers, Reiju can be kind and empathetic, but this is frequently masked by a cool, callous demeanor due to the militarism of her family and her father's stern disdain for compassion. As a result, Reiju prefers to show kindness only when it will not endanger her own comfort or safety. During her childhood, Reiju would openly laugh at Sanji's misery as he was enduring his brothers' vicious acts of cruelty; however, she confided to Sanji that she only laughed with their brothers to avoid being subjected to similar cruel bullying herself, as she would treat him with care and sympathy when they were not around. Reiju also expressed concern for Sanji when it was said that he had died (but, as usual, she hid her concern behind a smile). She even cried in secret as she listened to their father cast Sanji out of the family, before helping him escape onto the Orbit and encouraging him to find friends on the sea. Her instinct for self-preservation resurfaced when she could not understand why Sanji would return to a home that abuses him, just for the sake of protecting his mentor. However, to this day, Sanji remembers Reiju and their mother as the only members of his family to treat him with any degree of compassion. Reiju's general manner is mild and reserved, and she very rarely reveals her true thoughts and feelings to others. Throughout her life, she has disguised her shame and disdain for her Vinsmoke heritage behind an apparent enjoyment of their luxurious royal lifestyle, and a false respect for their family's historical strength, achievements, and privileges. In truth, however, Reiju's innate sense of morality leads her to believe that her kingdom is nothing but a war machine that the world would be better off without. This view applies especially to her father and brothers (excluding Sanji), but also to herself and her own actions as a mercenary. Like her brother Ichiji, Reiju also prefers to think or muse silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold, hiding her true thoughts and feelings behind an enigmatic smile. Indeed, the only person to whom she has ever openly expressed her true thoughts and feelings, whether as a child or an adult, is Sanji. Reiju has been shown to possess great intelligence and intuition, as she was the only person (among both her family, and the Straw Hats) to suspect that Pudding may not be what she seemed. She has also exhibited a calculating side; for example, she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Sanji retrieval team in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. Reiju's occasional actions and manner of speech can be slightly flirtatious. Even before she was properly introduced to Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Reiju outwardly displays respect for her father. Unlike Sanji, who was put off by Judge's display of a portrait of himself standing above four defeated kings, Reiju defended their father's actions as an admirable demonstration of his power and strength. Furthermore, Reiju's pride in her own royal status most probably derives from her father. Despite this, Reiju has stated that her loyalty to him, including obeying his instructions in order to achieve the family's ambitions, might on occasion have been forced by certain modifications made on her. Additionally, after Sanji revealed Big Mom's plot to Reiju, she replied that she was content to see their father and his organization crumble. She has also exhibited signs of resentment at her father's role in her mother's death. After the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery, Reiju silently acknowledged that her panicking father was at fault for taking away Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji's emotions when they displayed no fear of death. In spite of her resentment for him, she showed concern for her father when he confronted and was struck down by Big Mom. Vinsmoke Sola Reiju deeply loved her now-deceased mother, visiting her regularly while the latter was bedridden in the final years of her life. While Reiju knows the reason for Sola's early death, which was the result of taking a dangerous drug designed to counteract the effects of the surgery on Reiju's four then-unborn brothers, Reiju does not allow Sanji to blame himself for their mother's death. Instead, Reiju cherishes Sanji and his kind personality, which Sola had given her own life to protect. As an adult, Reiju continues to recall memories of her mother with great fondness. Like Sanji, Reiju also adopted her mother's legacy of compassion for the weak, albeit acting on it secretly in order to avoid displeasing Judge or offering herself as a target for her younger brothers' brutality. Vinsmoke Ichiji Reiju appears to get along with her first younger brother, as she seemed happy to see his and Niji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. However, after finding out that Big Mom wants to kill the entire Vinsmoke family, Reiju confessed to Sanji that she views Ichiji as a murderer who deserves to die. Though she pities him for having his emotional capacities forcibly removed by their father, she still dismisses him as barely human. Later, when being attacked by Big Mom, Ichiji ordered Niji to leave a targeted Reiju behind, calling her weak. In response, Reiju called her little brother not-cute. Vinsmoke Niji Reiju appears to get along with her second younger brother, as she seemed happy to see his and Ichiji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. However, after finding out that Big Mom wants to kill the entire Vinsmoke family, Reiju confessed to Sanji that she views Niji as a murderer who deserves to die. Though she pities him for having his emotional capacities forcibly removed by their father, she still dismisses him as barely human. Despite her detesting him, Niji appears to hold some care for her as he seemed concerned for her when Big Mom targeted her and attempted to save her before Ichiji told him to leave her behind. Vinsmoke Sanji As a child, Reiju did not bully her third younger brother like Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, but she did laugh along whenever she saw him get attacked or put down. However, she explained to Sanji that her behavior was the result of her fear of being similarly bullied by her brothers, and that deep down she secretly hated their vicious and brutal natures. Sanji, in return, confided in Reiju that he wanted to grow up to be a cook. Reiju also treated Sanji's injuries from incidents of bullying, and showed some concern when it was stated that Sanji had "died" in an accident. Due to her sympathy for Sanji, she freed him from the dungeon he was locked in and helped him escape the Germa Kingdom, tearfully telling him that he would meet kind people out in the world. After 13 years of estrangement, Reiju's behavior towards Sanji was initially equivocal. At first, she sided with her family in viewing Sanji primarily as a means to achieve their ambitions. She appeared to cuff him with exploding wristlets when he was distracted, in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Also, while she thanked the Straw Hats for everything they had done for Sanji, this care seems to only extend as far as required to serve her family's best interests, as she completely disregards Sanji's own personal attachments and estrangement from his biological family. Sanji, in turn, treats her coldly in their first reunion since their childhood and rejected her attempts to re-establish their family ties. Throughout their reunion, Reiju often expressed surprise and intrigue at Sanji's mannerisms. She complemented the durability and strength he had developed since their childhood, and quickly noted his gentlemanly manners towards the family's servants. While the rest of their family expressed outrage at Sanji's denouncements of their royal pride, Reiju simply smiled, fascinated. However, after Sanji revealed to Reiju about Big Mom's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family during the wedding, Reiju believed him immediately stating he wouldn't lie to her. She soon confided to him that she never believed that Sanji was a failure, since he grew to be the caring and compassionate individual their mother had always wanted him to be. Reiju tearfully acknowledged his kindness and encouraged him to leave Whole Cake Island with the Straw Hats, even if it meant leaving her to die. Sanji, in turn, continually objected to the idea of allowing Reiju to die, revealing to a touched Reiju that he does care deeply for her. On the day of the ceremony, she expressed worry for him after finding out that he was still on the island, wondering what he intends to do despite knowing Big Mom's plan. After the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery, she saw Sanji running towards her and the family which made her realized that Sanji had attended the Tea Party to save their family. Reiju was deeply moved by the extent of Sanji's kindness, and thanked him silently for proving that their bloodline was not completely corrupt. For his part, despite his entire family being in peril, Sanji called out to Reiju alone and made sure to free her first, demonstrating that she is the living member of his family that he cares most about. After Judge questioned Sanji on his reason for saving them, Reiju watched as Sanji gave his answer and smiled when a solemn Judge promised to never interfere with Sanji's life again or lay harm on the East Blue. Reiju and her family soon went out to hold off the Big Mom Pirates but Big Mom herself targeted Reiju. Sanji and Luffy came to her aid as she looked on in shock at their actions. Vinsmoke Yonji Reiju and her youngest brother appear to have a typical sibling relationship, despite the royal setting. As his elder sister, she has no qualms with humiliating him in front of others when she perceives that his behavior is unbecoming. While this irritates Yonji, they are united in their efforts to realize their father's (and their family's) imperialist goals. However, Reiju has referred to her father and three brothers as murderers whom she is willing to allow to die. Though she pities him for having his emotional capacities forcibly removed by their father, she still dismisses him as barely human. Subordinates As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju commands the absolute loyalty and obedience of Germa 66's soldiers. They address her as "Lady Reiju", and expressed alarm and concern when she leaped from a Germa ship onto the Straw Hats' ship. Reiju is aware of this loyalty, telling Sanji that such loyalty was their duty. Reiju, like the rest of her family, appears to have little care for servants. However, when Sanji defended their head chef Cosette, she stated Sanji was a gentleman for such an act. Friends and Allies Straw Hat Pirates When Reiju encountered the Sanji retrieval team on the edge of Totto Land, she made a significant impression on each of its members. All members were shocked at learning that Sanji had an elder sister. They become further shocked when they witnessed her sucking deadly poison out of Luffy's body, but this action incurred their gratitude and goodwill (especially Chopper's). Brook was also dazzled by Reiju's beauty, while Nami was astonished at both Reiju's actions and the information she divulged about Sanji's past. Luffy thanked Reiju for saving his life, but became agitated when he demanded she give back Sanji. After reuniting with Sanji, Reiju commented that the Straw Hats were a "puny" and insignificant force (despite their bounties and reputation). As a result, she stated that she could not understand why Sanji would prefer staying with them over returning to their family and resuming the privileges of royal status. However, when Sanji was forced to violently separate from Luffy and Nami, Reiju was visibly downcast and asked Sanji if he would like to stop the carriage. Furthermore, after learning about Big Mom's plot, Reiju encouraged Sanji to return to his crew, knowing that they are the most important people to him and even describing them as the most wonderful people Sanji would ever meet in his life. After encountering Luffy a second time in Whole Cake Chateau, Reiju helped Luffy shake off his pursuers and informed Luffy about Sanji's situation. During the exchange, she admired Luffy's loyalty and commitment to her brother, especially when he refused her offer of food (she recalled Luffy's promise to only eat Sanji's food in the future). Later, while the whole group (including Sanji) discussed plans to ruin the Tea Party, Luffy mentioned the fact that Reiju had saved his life as a reason that he had to help save her (as well as the rest of her family). At the wedding, Reiju decided to put her faith in Luffy to save Sanji. Her faith was well put as it was thanks to Luffy's efforts that the Big Mom Pirates were incapacitated, allowing Sanji to be able to free Reiju and the rest of their family from their restraints. As Big Mom screamed, Chopper placed earplugs in her ears and Nami returned the Vinsmokes' raid suits to her and her family. In return, she and her siblings rescued the Straw Hats when they were being restrained by the Charlotte Family. At the behest of her father, Reiju and her family went to buy time for them to escape but she was cornered by Big Mom. As the Yonko attempted to kill her, Luffy and Sanji came to her aid by holding off Big Mom as she looked on in shock. Enemies Charlotte Pudding Reiju originally described Pudding as "sweet" and a fitting wife for Sanji, until Pudding revealed her true personality by attacking and holding her prisoner. Pudding revealed to Reiju that the political wedding was a setup designed to bring the whole Vinsmoke Family to Whole Cake Island, where Big Mom planned to have them all killed. While Pudding mocked her and her family, Reiju simply responded with a sarcastic remark about Pudding's "beautiful" personality. To ensure that Reiju would not ruin her family's plan, Pudding used her Devil Fruit ability to alter Reiju's memories, causing her to forget their encounter. However, when Sanji later visited Reiju and explained the real reason of her being placed in the infirmary, Reiju believed him immediately. This was in part because Reiju had been investigating Pudding on her own, revealing that Reiju never entirely trusted Pudding's sweet personality. Charlotte Linlin Big Mom deceived Reiju's family in forming an alliance with her but was really plotting to assassinate them at the wedding. When Sanji informed Reiju of the situation, the latter appeared complacent with allowing Big Mom's plan to succeed as she stated their family (her included) were murderers that needed to be wiped out. When Judge led his children into battle, Big Mom targeted Reiju with the intention of killing her but her attempt on Reiju's life was foiled by Luffy and Sanji. When she, Luffy, and Sanji were subdued by Big Mom's children, Big Mom prepared to execute them until the Tamatebako exploded, causing the chateau to fall. Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) is also a commander of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Reiju has sharp intuition, as she did had some suspicion that Pudding is not the kind person she appears to be, a feat that Pudding herself complimented. She also has an excellent memory, as she is able to perfectly recall an intense argument between her parents when she was only three years old. She is shown to have a strong will, as she was able to withstand Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Physical Abilities Due to genetic enhancements, Reiju possesses immense superhuman physical abilities that were additionally honed through a stringent training regimen from a young age. Like her brothers (excluding Sanji), she has an outer skeleton known as an , which allows her to take more damage than a normal human. She is noted to possess an extraordinary recovery rate from injury. Reiju has immense strength, being capable of bending metal bars at a young age. With a single hand, she grabbed a rampaging Luffy who was wreaking havoc in Whole Cake Chateau and quickly pulled him into the infirmary. Additionally, like Sanji, Niji, and Judge, Reiju is also extremely proficient in using powerful kicks, as she kicked Yonji (another genetically-enhanced human and a fellow Germa commander) off their ship and into the sea, despite his attempt to defend against her. She also successfully used kicks against Charlotte Smoothie, one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders, in order to force Smoothie to release Nami. Reiju is also capable of moving at rapid speeds, and was fast enough to instantly evade Perospero's candy wave. Medical Expertise Reiju has great medical knowledge. As a child, she would often treat Sanji's grievous wounds from his brothers' brutal beatings. Her medical knowledge also extends to toxicology due to her affinity for poisons. She could accurately identify Luffy's symptoms with the poison which had caused them and also estimate how much of the poison he had consumed. Poison Pink Possibly resulting from her genetic enhancements, Reiju wields immense poison-based powers, which garnered her the epithet of "Poison Pink." She can suck poison out of people via mouth-to-mouth and ingest it, while having exhibited tremendous immunity to the most lethal and virulent poisons, such as extremely lethal doses of the venom from an Armored Stonefish's skin, as shown when she saved Luffy. Said venom could easily kill any normal human instantaneously and was causing even Luffy, who has himself built up an extreme resistance to poison, to fatally debilitate to the brink of death in no time, and which would have been more than enough to kill even a giant). Thanks to her ability, Reiju casually extracted and consumed the venom (and with it the rash it had brought upon) without suffering any ill effects (even noting it to be a delicacy). It was shown that when she is consuming poison, the butterfly wings of her outfit gain additional rings on their pattern. Reiju is also capable of secreting poison from her body and combining it with physical attacks. The poison is potent enough to affect powerful enemies such as Sweet Commander Smoothie, who called it troublesome. Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses a raid suit which she wears in combat. It protects her from fire, bullets, and strong blows. The Raid Suit protected her when Big Mom used Prometheus against her. Devil Fruit Reiju has a yet to be named Devil Fruit of an unknown type. History Past Reiju was born as the eldest of the Vinsmoke Family's five children. When she was three years old, just before her brothers were born, Reiju witnessed a huge argument between Judge and Sola about the genetic enhancements Judge wanted to perform on their sons; however, she did not understand what they had been discussing until much later. After her brothers' birth, her mother became bedridden, and during Sola's final years, Reiju occasionally visited her and listened as Sola recounted stories from Sanji's visits. As a child, Reiju undertook the strict training that Judge had set for his children in order to allow them to take advantage of their genetic enhancements and develop superhuman abilities; this training was successful for everyone except Sanji. Due to this, Sanji was bullied by their three other brothers during their childhood, and Reiju laughed along. On one occasion, however, she tended to Sanji's injuries and confided in him that she only laughed alongside Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji to avoid being bullied as well. When Judge claimed that Sanji died in an accident, her brothers expressed amusement while Reiju was shown hiding her concern behind a smile. During the six months of Sanji's imprisonment, Reiju and her three other siblings made great progress with their training. Judge expressed how proud he was and gave them a hug. After their brothers discovered that Sanji was in fact still alive, Reiju occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon to tend to his injuries after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied him some more. After the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue, Sanji declared to Reiju that he wanted to leave the kingdom and become a chef. Reiju then broke open the cell bars and allowed Sanji to flee. As their father cast Sanji out of their family, Reiju overheard and cried in secret. She then directed Sanji to a cruise ship docked on the coast of the country that Germa 66 was attacking, and told Sanji that he would find people who'll treat him the way he deserves to be treated. She told the fleeing Sanji to never return to the Germa Kingdom. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Reiju first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. When her brother, Yonji, taunted Luffy's group to try to take the antidote to Luffy's poisoning by force, Reiju kicked Yonji for his rudeness, boarded the Thousand Sunny, and introduced herself. Reiju cured Luffy of his condition by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Reiju thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Reiju and Yonji then left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. After arriving at Whole Cake Island, Reiju conversed with Sanji in a castle on the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Despite not having seen her in thirteen years, Sanji gave his sister the cold shoulder and stated once again that he cut ties with the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to accept his royal heritage, saying that he would have power, wealth, luxury, and loyal soldiers at his disposal. When Sanji reiterated his refusal to go through with the marriage, Reiju commented that she likes his fiancée. When their father, Vinsmoke Judge, arrived, Reiju greeted him. While observing Sanji's fight with Judge, Reiju was surprised and impressed with Sanji's strength. She tended to Sanji's wounds after the duel, but while Sanji was speaking to Judge, she allegedly cuffed Sanji with exploding wristlets on her father's orders to ensure Sanji's compliance with the upcoming wedding. Sanji then tried to remove the wristlets, only for Reiju to inform him that his efforts would be futile without the keys. On the day before the wedding, Reiju was seen smiling as Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. The Vinsmoke Family then ate breakfast together and talked about the war on Broc Coli Island, with Reiju saying that their involvement helped decrease the number of casualties later. Sanji then got in an argument with Niji over the latter's behavior toward food and women, and Reiju remarked on Sanji being a gentleman as he defended the head chef from Niji. As Judge berated Sanji for his actions, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji left the dining hall. Reiju later entered the Germa Kingdom cloning chamber, after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji had attacked Sanji and left. She ordered the doctors surrounding Sanji to leave him in her care, and expressed annoyance at the fact that Sanji had allowed himself to be beaten into such a state because of a restaurant owner. She wondered why Sanji cared so much, and why he would return to a place which he had tried so hard to forget. At a changing room, Reiju placed a gelatinous mask on Sanji, which returned his swollen face to normal. Reiju explained that his face was still injured, but his current state would still be better for his meeting with Pudding. Reiju also said that even though Pudding's surname would not change upon marriage, Sanji would still be able to live a happy life with her if she likes him. Sanji got angry, but Reiju reminded him that it was his choice to come back and that this was the extent of the help she would give him. Reiju then asked where Sanji got his chivalry from. After reminiscing of Zeff's teachings, Sanji answered that he was just following the old laws of the universe. The Vinsmoke Family later departed the Germa Kingdom and head for Big Mom's castle in their carriage. On the way, they encountered Luffy and Nami. Reiju looked away and closed her eyes as Sanji kicked Luffy and coldly turned down his request to return with him. She then watched as Sanji further insulted Luffy before kicking him repeatedly. After Luffy collapsed, Sanji returned to the carriage and the Vinsmoke Family continued on to the Whole Cake Chateau. As Luffy yelled to Sanji, Reiju asked the latter if they should stop the carriage, but Sanji declined. After arriving at Big Mom's castle, Reiju and her family had a meal with Big Mom and Pudding. Sometime after the lunch meeting, Big Mom took the Vinsmoke Family (except Sanji) to her library and showed them her collection of rare creatures stored in books. Sometime afterwards, Reiju left the company of her father and brothers. She was later shot in the leg by Pudding and taken captive in her room. As Reiju was bound in a chair by Nitro, Pudding revealed her true nature, as well as Big Mom's plans to have the entire Vinsmoke Family killed during the wedding ceremony. Reiju listened silently, speaking only to mock Pudding's real personality. As Pudding continued mocking Sanji and the Vinsmokes, she revealed the gun that she would use to kill Reiju and her family. Finally, Pudding extracted Reiju's memories with the Memo Memo no Mi and removed her memories of their encounter, replacing them with a soldier's memory of being hit with a stray bullet. Reiju was then taken to the infirmary by a guard. After Reiju regained consciousness in the infirmary, she found Sanji sitting near her bed. After she noticed her leg injury, Sanji told her what happened between her and Pudding. Reiju accepted his explanation immediately, admitting that she had found Pudding suspicious and had begun investigating her. To Sanji's shock, she proceeded to tell him that they should act as if they knew nothing, and allow the assassination of their family (whom she referred to collectively as "murderers") to go ahead during the Tea Party. She then revealed to Sanji her memories of the circumstances behind the birth of her brothers, explaining that their mother had given her life to ensure that Sanji's capacity to feel emotions would not be corrupted by their father's plans. An upset Sanji nonetheless continued to resist, not wanting Reiju to be killed along with their father and brothers. Reiju then informed Sanji that she had switched out his exploding wristlets with fakes and urged him to leave Whole Cake Island with the other Straw Hats. A short time after Sanji left the infirmary, Reiju heard Luffy wreaking havoc in the corridor outside searching for Sanji. As Luffy passed the infirmary, Reiju grabbed Luffy's wrist and hurled him into the medical room, closing the door behind her to hide Luffy from his pursuers. She then informed him that Sanji was already aware of Pudding's deception. Reiju also mentioned that she tried to convince Sanji to leave the island, but he was still worried about the chefs at the Baratie and the Straw Hats. Knowing that Sanji was not deceived, a grateful Luffy thanked Reiju before (much to Reiju's shock) jumping out of the infirmary window. Afterwards, Reiju stood by the same window and looked outside, pondering to herself. The night before the wedding, while everyone else inside the Chateau slept, Reiju remained awake by the window, still pondering to herself. On the morning of the wedding, Reiju got dressed and accompanied her father and brothers as they made their way to the wedding venue on the rooftop. On the way, Yonji asked Reiju where she had been the previous night. In response, Reiju lied and said that she had requested a separate room in order to avoid the ruckus caused by their drinking. After one of Big Mom's subordinates confirmed that the bride and groom were both prepared, Reiju wondered what Sanji could be planning, given that he knew of Big Mom's intentions. During the banquet, while the rest of her family were enjoying the festivities, Reiju sat calmly and tried to avoid the attention of Underworld Emperor Giberson. After Sanji and Pudding arrived at the venue, Reiju sat together with her family at the central table at the foot of the altar. As the exchange of vows began, she watched silently as Big Mom's children sat themselves at the surrounding tables. She then prepared herself for death while hoping that Sanji and Luffy had a plan to escape. A few minutes later, Reiju watched in shock as Sanji avoided an assassination attempt by one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders, Charlotte Katakuri. Despite the chaos created by the arrival of the Sanji Retrieval Team, the Charlotte Family proceeded with the plot, with Charlotte Perospero immobilizing Reiju and her family using his devil fruit powers, and the other Charlottes drawing out their guns. Observing her father's despair and her brothers' amused indifference, Reiju pondered to herself that it was Judge's fault for taking away her brothers' emotions so that even the prospect of their own imminent deaths did not affect them. Reiju then heard Sanji call for her to run, which led her to realize that Sanji had attended the tea party to save them. Deeply moved by the extent of Sanji's kindness, Reiju smiled at him and thanked him silently for demonstrating that there was still moral goodness in their family's blood. Moments later, as Big Mom began to scream, Reiju managed to stay conscious as members of the Charlotte Family began to collapse all around them. As their captors fell, Chopper placed earplugs into Reiju's ears to help her resist Big Mom's scream, before Sanji freed her and her other siblings by shattering the hardened candy around their bodies while Nami gave them back their raid suits. As the Charlotte Family resumed their efforts to kill the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju and her siblings put on their raid suits. Reiju then rescued Nami by repelling Charlotte Smoothie, before retreating into Bege's fortress. Inside, while Bege's fortress was suffering damage from Big Mom's attacks, Reiju watched on as Sanji confronted Judge, smiling silently as Sanji denounced Judge once again. However, with the attacks getting worse, Reiju and her family decided to fight Big Mom in order to give the alliance an opening to escape. After exiting Bege, they faced the Big Mom Pirates head on. Big Mom focused her first attack on Reiju, hitting her directly with Prometheus, but Reiju remained uninjured. However, as she was recovering, Big Mom prepared to attack her again, leading Sanji and Luffy to jump out of Bege's body and quickly come to her defense. In the ensuing confrontation against the Big Mom Pirates, Reiju remained with Luffy and Sanji as they attempted to buy time for Caesar to flee with Bege. However, the trio was soon overwhelmed by the combined attacks of Big Mom, Smoothie, Galette, and Daifuku's genie. Before Big Mom could execute them, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the entire castle to collapse. As it fell, the Vinsmokes, Luffy's group, and Bege's crew escaped from the chateau, with Reiju and Sanji escorting a collapsed Luffy. Major Battles *Reiju vs. Charlotte Smoothie Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, ''Rei ''(零) means "zero" in Japanese. This is a reference to Reiju's position as the family's first-born, but in a numbering system where "1" is assigned to the first-born son, Ichiji. *Reiju's blood type is F. This is the same blood type as that of Monkey D. Luffy, Nefeltari Vivi, and Jinbe. *Reiju is the second character with a confirmed yet unseen and unnamed Devil Fruit, the first being Ginrummy. *Reiju was ranked 14th in the sixth popularity poll – the highest-ranked new entrant in the poll. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Reiju ru:Винсмок Рэйджу es:Vinsmoke Reiju ca:Vinsmoke Reiju pt:Vinsmoke Reiju pl:Vinsmoke Reiju de:Vinsmoke Reiju fr:Vinsmoke Reiju Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princesses Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Who Use Technology